Hunt the Corruption
by warp-speeeed
Summary: An Old Hunter has awoken to the land of death and corruption, where the worth of a human's life is decided from birth. Traveling around, she uncovers the abhorred acts one does to their fellow man. The original meaning of a 'Hunter' was to hunt and kill beasts on a night of the hunt. Looking around, the only thing that needs killing, is man itself. Currently in test chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Hunt the bloodshed

**Hello there.**

 **Do you like these two fictions:**

 **Bloodborne?**

 **Akame ga kill?**

 **Here is a series of words that puts them together.**

 **This is more or less a pilot chapter to see if you people like it**

 **btw i do not own Bloodborne or Akame ga kill**

* * *

The Empire had deteriorated since it's dawn, abyssal fingers formed from the greed of mankind and wrapped it's grasp around the land little by little. Eventually, such things as murder and thievery were commonplace.

And that was just the lightest of sins found in the Capital, where darkness was at it's thickest.

Right now, a village not far from the Capital is the sights for some who proved to be the sickest of human beings. It burned down with every passing minute, and it's peaceful residence

A man sliced into another man with a simple sword, his eyes pure white from anger upon seeing his wife and sister violated by him.

His pupils had distorted to resemble lines that had been scraped together, and his teeth clenched harder than ever before. He was as close to beasthood as humanly possible.

Standing over that man who would defile the flesh of his family, he stomped his leg against his hand, permanently paralysing the limb.

The man brought the sword to the invader's other hand, dangerously close to the fingers.

His wife and sister were in a corner, watching as the one they had grew up with and loved become caught up in the growing unease in the people of the empire.

Their thoughts were filled with boundless gratitude to the man who protected them, even as blood sprayed onto his dirty shirt, and into his face, it was the only thing they could think of.

The joyous laughter of men, along with their endless struggle grew louder. Their loved one looked at the two of them. The look in his eyes were overridden with a sense of duty, the kind she had known since childhood, and the kind she had known only recently.

It may be the last time he would see the two, as he jumped to conclusions. He walked towards them, sword dropped, and arms open in a sad embrace.

* * *

Outside, the scene was what one would expect of a massacre in the Empire. You couldn't walk five meters without having to step over a body of the deceased.

"Wh-who is this crazy bitch!" A man part of the calamity of the small village was on his backside, hopelessly crawling away from the one who would end him. He was raggedly dressed,

"P-please, don't kill me!" The fires of the homes he had burned finally looked like a sin to him.

"I'll do anything, please!" The act of de-wilting a flower had suddenly become a crime in his head.

"ANYTHII-AAA **AAAAAA**!"

The his arm would never reach the dull weapon he used, as the soul left his body early, just like the rest of his raiding party.

The one who had killed him was a woman with a face so white she appeared a ghost. Her clothing had worlds between that of the one she had just killed. It was similar to that of a modern knight who served royalty. Where metal armor would be, hard leather had replaced it. A hat like that of a typical pirate captain would wear sat on her head, but it was folded up at the sides, and was remarkably smaller in size. A white feather fluttered at it's side. The garb gave her a presence of elegance that seethed in spades.

She had been here, she was the cause for most of the bloodied bodies found in the center of the village.

The woman held within her hand a sword, it's blade was like that of a katana, curving slightly when it reached it's end. She rid her weapon from the body of the man she had just killed, and returned it to it's resting place.

There was only the fires left.

The sound of a wooden door creaked open, revealing a man of whom looked much different than the ones that she had just massacred without a second thought.

There was fear in his eyes, even from before he looked at her standing amidst the fallen bodies of men.

The woman shared eyesight with him, and his fear deepened.

She turned around, leaving him and the burning village.

* * *

 **Grand Capital**

Maria found herself in the place that she had heard to be most corrupt, the Capital.

It showed everywhere she went.

On some streets, it's sides were lined with beggars pleading to the passerby for anything they could spare, even the children were lying almost lifeless in the shade. On others, the one she was currently in, seemed cheery and lighthearted. Already, she could see why there was unease in much of the civilians.

Such a difference in districts, could only mean that this was the work of the top brass.

Unsurprisingly, there were some that crossed to the other side, seeking monetary value in those of the unaware.

"Hey there, woman, won't you stop and go out with us for a while?"

Quickly, Maria turned around.

And she found the sight of a group of men with less than gentlemanly sneers on their mouths, and less than gentlemanly leers on their eyes. Dismissing them as mere bugs, the Old Hunter turned away, until she felt one of their heavy hands on her shoulders, with a grip that was more tighter than needed.

Sighing lightly, Maria twisted back around, and pulled the hand. When a body went straight for her, Maria hit the molester with a fist that landed right in the center of his chest. A trained impact that knocked the air from him, causing him to choke on air from rushed breathing.

Looking dead into the shook eyes of the man's partners, she 'hmph'd' and returned on her path. It was bad enough getting touched by these filth, and now they had wasted some of her time.

"T-that fucking bitch! What did she do to Kuma!" From behind, the one identified as Kuma clutched his chest and was coughing profusely. A common reaction when choking.

"B-bro, hang in there!"

Lady Maria heard their footsteps long before they even thought about making them.

She lifted a bit of her Hunter cape, revealing the sheathe of her Rakuyo to the revenge-seeking men.

* * *

 **Super short pilot chapter to see if you people liked it.**

 **btw, its been a while since i've read the manga, so i might need to have readers tell me whats next if i need to ask.**

 **now please review so i can see if u did like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunt the Risk Species

**After the cool reviews i got in the first upload, i have decided to set up another one!**

 **btw, this is starting a little before the start in AGK, but not far back to ZERO, so im not sure if certain characters have their faces on wanted posters already, (its been 2 years since i watched, 4 months since i finished reading) so...**

 **¯\\_** **ツ** **_/¯**

* * *

After the hold-up from earlier, Maria found herself outside of a bookstore, carefully eyeing the front covers of the products that were apparently selling. It's been an incredible amount of time since she had been selfless and done something such as this, what's the harm?

She didn't bother with the name of the store front. It was too generic for her.

There was one that stood out to her than the rest of the covers.

There was one book that had something like a knight from a bygone age, with it's back to her. The knight was surrounded by an abyss of darkness. Decorative fabric hung from the armor, colored with blue, although it was terribly worn and faded, and had long since started unraveling itself.

Someone had gone through a great deal to detail this picture.

A small space near the head of the knight, filled with the same darkness that surrounded the blue knight, and was situated exactly in place of the head. A metal beak like that of a bird hung right over where the head would be, and it was turned to the reader.

 _'Abysswalker Ertorias...'_

Maria flinched backwards from the book in the stand, and a near-silent opening of the front door sounded. Searching the source, she found a well dressed young man.

"Afternoon, lady..." The store employee called to her, before he stopped right in his tracks to take in the sight of a woman who was obviously a foreigner.

That pale face was that of a ghost, and fancy dress was something not even a noble possess or wear, the sight was a first for the young man.

"I am just looking..." And her voice was definetely a first for him. Over the many shops he had worked at, there was nothing like this woman's accent, it was strangely sweet. Not even this kind of accent was familiar. "Right, I'll be someone inside if you'd like to buy anything." The young man smiled at her, as was etiquette, and retreated back inside."

* * *

 **Night Raid - Secret Base**

A grand secret known to only a few, was that below the bookstore, was in fact a secret compartment where one could truly feel in privacy, it resembled a place where a person could lazily lounge away from the the wary, dangerous life in the Capital.

A woman wanted by the Capital slepy lazily on a couch as if she wasn't hunted by them at all. That was, until the stench of death wafted through from above.

"Ah, Leone. What's the matter?" The woman suddenly recovered from her sleeping to look right at her fellow assasin. There was the knight on the front cover of the book a foreigner was inspecting above, who wore blue as a decoration. And then there was this teen dressed as if he wanted the entire world to know what his favorite color is.

Within an instant, she crawled over a coffee table to his couch.

He was grappled, and man who spoke quickly had his mouth covered with a palm, struggling broke out, and his grunting became muffled.

"Raba! Shh! I smell _blood._ " The man fell deathly silent, and his co-worker's silencing hand became lighter, eventually freeing him from her grasp. Raba trusted her enough to not play this kind of trick on him.

 _'Is one of Esdese' captains here? Damn it!'_

The woman clenched her teeth together as her head went through several thoughts a second.

 _'Did they see us in a mission? That can't be possible! We were perfect all the way through!'_

The blonde could not be faulted. Her green friend knew perfectly what kind of _'blood'_ she warned him about.

It accumulated on those who live through the deaths of those around them. It was a common aura around those who wield a Teigu in the name of the corrupt Capital.

"Kek."

Leone fell over her backside in laughter, right back into her own couch, and her legs kicked at the air in unrestrained glee. Briefly, she rose only so she could see her partner's face and pointed to him in harassment.

"Raba, you should have seen your face! It was like..." Continuing to bully her younger assassin into a position where he attempted to let her insults roll off of him, Leone contorted her visuals to mimic him in that moment.

Even if there was about to be an encounter with one of incredible power, Raba did look pretty funny, what with his eyes coming to realisation instantly, and the lack of struggle coming from him.

Raba put a hand over his face and goggles. "Leone, stop that. You scared the life out of me, we're here for a mission, you know. The boss wants to see if we can't get anybody of worth into Night Raid..."

It would have seemed that he was ignored, if it weren't for Leone's later comment.

"Raba, don't be like that. Come on, loosen up a little..."

It was actually her next comment that set him off.

"That's precisely why you don't have a girlfriend."

Leone laughed so hard she rolled backward over her couch, conveniently avoiding the impact of a nearby magazine from an overly red Raba.

"Alright, Raba. Kuku...lets go and do our jobs." Leone peeked from her hiding spot, seeing her lower-classman cover his face with both hands in silence.

* * *

An audience glowed with feverish cheering for the blood that had been shed, watching as the last two finally looked at one another.

In a lower part of a huge colosseum, Maria was surrounded by defeated bodies of men and women. But mostly men. There was definetely changes from her usual hunter battles, humans could change in the physical constitution area, in fact more than a few of her opponents were larger than the norm, sometimes even three times her own size. She swung her blade to assert her aura of elegance over her enemies, of whom she had incapacitated.

Since she was new to the land, it was not a bad idea to gauge the strength of the average fighter in the Empire. So far the average fighter was more or less a civilian in posession of a sword or gun, without any kind of training what so ever.

There were obviously exceptions. Outliers.

In fact, one shared the colosseums arena with the Old Hunter. It was of the ones who stood tall over the majority of humanity, at least two and a half times higher, and with more than enough muscle and power to support it.

But before that, this person was covered in what had to be one of the hardest armor Maria had ever come across, and that was even if she could get past the huge iron shield in the left hand.

Truly this foe was a symbol of strength. , It's shield was the size of a goddamned bedframe, and twice as wide!

It was greater than just a tool for blocking however. More than a few times, Maria had seen a human smashed into red mist and paste, as they had been flattened by the stereotypically protective piece of gear. There was even a slight point at the very front, to enhance effectiveness.

Actually, the entirety, from shield, armor, even the weapon, all of it seemed to be from a single make. There were distinct lines of folded iron all over the metal, even on the shield and weapon. And it wasn't like whoever was inside is slow, the armor had actually been quicker and agile than anyone had ever expected; running from one side of the arena to the other in seconds, and annihalating whomever was not able to escape.

It became clear that whoever was in that suit wasn't reliant on the armor at all. With a single swing of the weapon in it's right hand, the weaker opponents, whose strength lied more on hope and wishful thinking, were instantly eviscerated in half. While the larger, more able of foes were knocked backwards a great distance.

But it wasn't all bloodlust and guts. The helmet featured flat horn-like extensions that curved back. If 'knighthood' was still a practiced concept, this particular foe would be the 'one' knight to guard the most reknowned of kings, the one to protect a queen from an entire army of invaders for days, and return unscathed, head bowed in service to the royalty that whomever was under the armor served. Beyond that, an aspect of elegance hung from the back of the iron helmet. A red tassel of interwoven textile flew in motion with the wielder, though the color seemed to have faded over time.

The weapon was simply something no normal human being could ever hope to wield.

It was a humongous axe shaped like that of an executioner's. Likely made of the same metal as the armor as well. As sharp as it was heavy, this huge axe could only be wielded by those of monstrous physical strength.

The armor had a very dominating presence on any battlefield as an overwhelming powerhouse. This was the opponent that Maria had avoided the most, simply remaining in single duels even as more combatants were deployed. Most of them chased the armor, paying no attention to the power held within.

Before they could engage, a giant gate of fenced metal had lifted upwards. Now there was nothing seperating the darkness behind it, and the arena where the people were astound with burning desire to see more of the knight in glorious combat.

The appearance of a particularly powerful monster inspired flames into their souls.

It was a captured Apeman, a larger size, even the iron knight seemed small in presence. Instantly, the two lost interest in one another, and turned to the giant Danger Beast at once.

Maria was at first impressed by the courage of whomever was underneath the metal, to fearlessly engage a beast well over three times your size is a feat of the ages. She pulled apart her Rakuyo, not believing that a pistol will prove effective.

Once the was within range, the captured Apeman loosened a punch at the rushing combatant. With speed that shouldn't be possible with such heavy, resistant metals, the armor evaded with little effort.

Maneuvering away from the other arm, the greatshield was then connected to it's back. In place of the versatile shield, the left hand found a place further up the hilt, close to the blade. Pushing against the sandy ground, the axe-knight flew through the air, and smashed the edge of his blade straight into the foot of the Danger Beast.

Maria was already moving. She baited out an attack, knowing somehow that the other combatant could handle themself. The rush of air came at her, and the Old Hunter mounted the arm and pierced the back of it's palm with her two blades. She imagined the damage done at this point would be trivial, and progressed to the Apeman's head.

She went up and over the intercepting arm, and there. For a fraction of a second, she made eye contact with the glowing red eyes of the Risk Species. It snarled and tried to eat her, but Maria was already too far from reach.

She would have to do this quick, slice up the back of the head as fast she can, evade the returning arm if it came back, and return to killing the monster.

Holding the two weapons at her sides, Maria twirled on the Apeman's large nape, and cut right into the flesh two times over, the usual spray of blood gushed along.

 _'Here it comes.'_

But before the giant hand could even come close, the entirety of her world seemed to unhinge, and things started to fly past. Luckily, the Old Hunter corrected herself by holding onto the fur of the beast.

Looking down, Maria found that the source of the world loosening was that her former opponent. The blade of the giant axe was melded with red, from the leg that had just been taken from the Apeman.

She cleared the monster's head just before it hit the dirt.

Finally, with her target left more or less unable to move, she could guarantee the next plan's effectiveness. Maria reformed her Rakuto, red sparks started as the pieces joined, and stepped back a single pace, pulling the full double-sword to her side.

The undoubtable sound of clinking metal came not far off, and together, they severed the arms of the Danger Beast, little droplets of rain burst from where the Apeman's arm connected to it's torso.

Maria was in one place. The next moment, she was at another, slicing apart the flesh and getting blood spray on the back of her hunter's coat.

The heavier foe took both hands and presented the weapon to the gods in the sky, before smashing the blade into the earth, completely bypassing the flesh like it were paper.

The massive weight of the weapon translated into incredible force, which in turn caused the earth to rumble and shake under Maria's feet, and even directed threatening vibrations into the stands where the audience cheered.

They were even more rowdy, and with the defeat of the giant monster, it was time to see who would kill the other in no doubt a battle to the death.

But other influences held other plans.

 **"CEASE!"**

A grand shout from even higher up of the colosseum subdued the ecstatic audience, and they more or less fell silent.

* * *

"So, Raba. What do you think?" Leone elbowed her scouting partner with fervor.

"They're both incredible...Obviously that huge guy isn't suited for us." Raba eyed the walking heap of iron from afar. It was what most boys dreamt about; impossibly powerful strength together with the largest weapon they'd ever seen.

Surely, the Revolution could use somebody such as that on their side. And surely, so would the Capital.

"Yeah, that guy's out of the question, but I wouldn't disagree that the army would definetely want something like him. But that girl though...hmhm." Agreeing with Raba, Leone quickly went to the more interesting possible applicant. "She seems able enough for us. Assuming she isn't planning to go the Capital." She and her scouting partner knew what that meant.

There was the 'Capital'.

And then there's the _'Capital.'_

The one who called an end to the fighting began again.

 **"Gladiators!"**

 **"For your impressive display of ability, I have decided to award the both of you amply!"**

The audience instantly rose the their feet at that, even if they were a little put off about not being able to see what no doubt would have been the most entertaining duel in their lifetime.

"Its good that Esdese is out of the Capital. No doubt she would have drafted those two into her forces by now if she were here." Leone stood up, stretching her arms and legs, before closing in on the green man beside her. "Come on, we should get ready to greet our new coworker. Let's leave metal-man to the Army's scouters." With how loud everyone was, it's no wonder they went uninterrupted.

 **"BLADE! BLADE! BLADE!"**

The two stood, and pushed past the jubilant men and woman who either shouted with joy, or shouted their arena names.

 **"AXE! AXE! AXE!"**

* * *

 **Hello.**

 **Once more, leave a review behind so i know if i should go through with this series.**

 **u been gr8 for reading this far.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hunt the Beasts

The entrance to the Capital were unnecessarily tall. Beyond that, a huge court where the travelers would arrive and exit the city.

And Maria was at the of the court. The moon here was pure as it should be, unscathed like the moon in the Nightmare. A serene night would have continued as it was, but sloppy footsteps started to arise.

Turning around, she found the arrogant faces of men.

"Kek-kek-kek. Lookie here, a woman out at night. _Playing dress-up as well._ " The leader amongst the group of men, a larger-than-average man with broken laughter stepped forward. Those behind him chuckled lowly. His lavish eyes stuck to Maria's face and figure, imagining what she would like like without her clothes.

"Say, lady. Why don't you come with us? _We'll dress you up in lots of clothes._ " The leader inched closer to the Hunter, lecherous thoughts in mind as he held his arms to the side. Holding a knife in case she was a feisty one.

"The boss is gonna love this catch...kekekek."

 _"We'll have lots of fun together...heha_ _ **HAHA!**_ _"_ He started into a run, wanting relief in the body of the beautiful woman. They'd have their way, then when they were all done, she'll get taken to the boss at the Red Light district.

 _"Hehe_ _ **HA-?**_ _"_ His voice fell silent, watching as the place where his arms used to be. What was there was instead a fountain of gushing flesh. Although, in the dark of night, where the only source of light was the dim rays of the moon, the blood appeared a black fluid.

His eyes, along with his capture party's eyes went wide in shock, before finally;

" **LENNIIEE!** " Their screams filled the night for the time that it echoed. They simply could not look away as their leader was sectioned into pieces of sub-human flesh, leaking on, and staining the hard concrete of the courtyard. He dropped to the ground, muttering quietly, even as his head was seperated from the rest of his body.

The next thing they knew, was the woman they had tried to snatch up, wielding a bladed weapon that dripped with warm blood. Momentum was hers, as the sound of her footsteps ringed harder than the rhythmic screaming of their hearts, and her impassive face ignored the death she had caused.

Their arms visibly shook with fear along with their iris, having never been on the receiving side of a killing. Within a second, they focused, pulling out knives no longer than the span of their hands. Now, they shook with anger _and_ fear.

"Y-you **FUCKING BITCH! YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!** " A single person stood forward, anger written all over his face as he broke into a run, almost tripping over himself in the process. His only thought was to kill her.

A flash of grey iron, and he was removed from the world of the living. The rest of the snatchers joined together, not sparing a single thought about their lives. Rather, only caring for the vengeance they would acquire.

Short knives in the hands of a barely trained, and a double-sided sabre in the grasp of a master. Separated pieces of once human flesh, now the source of ever-expanding pools of black.

If the justice system in this city was any part competent, then this little incident would be labeled as an act of self-defense.

"Embracing the beasthood of humanity..." Maria turned back to her scene after her Rakuyo slid into place inside it's sheathe.

"These actions should be turned on the Danger Beasts, not your own kind." She remarked on the state of the human beasts she had just killed. A hunter was a hunter, and a hunter was fated for a duty.

To a hunt.

The forms of beasts have changed, even been diluted. But the aspect of cruelty had magnified tremendously. Creatures such as these who inherit the carnal instincts are one of the beasts that Hunters sink their blades into.

This was not the first time since awakening that Maria had been advanced upon in such a manner. She saw them only as beasts, they need only be cut down. This little event seems to ramp incredibly high in the Capital. As far as she knows, these kind of things could be happening every single night, men preying on the defenceless women for their own desires, as uncivilized activity occur _very, very_ commonly outside these walls. And it was worse for the vagrants who were found by those indulging in sadistic natures.

The final person, lucky to even remain whole in the bloodshed, muttered words in a stutter towards the gleaming barrel of a Hunter's firearm. He muttered no longer.

It was eerily similar to how beasts would rip apart their former fellow-man in a frenzied state.

Maria whipped the blood clean from her blade. Miraculously, not a drop on her outfit.

"Judging from how you completely massacred those snatchers, I'm guessing that you don't like these kind of men. And I'm sure that you want to clean up this city as well."

"?" The sabre was re-drawn.

"Relax, no need for us two fight, we're on the same side!" Maria turned to see a woman. Bright yellow hair, same as her eyes. How strange.

...

She really liked to show them off.

"What business have you with me?" She kept her sabre drawn towards the newcomer. deception was common among humankind, especially when in the pursuit of power.

"Really, no need to act like that. My name's Leone." She leaned in with a tone reserved for long-time friends. "I've seen you at the colosseum the other day." As if making everyday banter, she stretched out her limbs, and motioned Maria to approach. "And I've gotta say, you're pretty good."

The woman now identified as Leone pulled her hands behind her back, and her sight drifted to the night sky.

"But more importantly, you have experience."

"Even though you've only been in the city for a little while, all it takes is one night on the outside, and you know this place for..." The blonde one took her eyes away from the skies to the dressed Hunter.

"... _what it truly is."_ A sharp breath was drawn.

"I'm a member, as well as a recruiter for Night Raid. We act in the dark, to remove, and punish those who spread the corruption and darkness throughout the land."

Many leagues feign progress towards a utopian goal, in order to exploit the unknowing. Leone sighed when the sabre remained lifted, lowering her arms.

"What happens here, gangs kidnapping girls and women for their desires, murders, _all of it_. It is allowed to exist because of the minister."

The blade wavered, a sign telling her to continue.

"All who oppose the governing body are un-rightfully punished. Usually, they're killed simply for questioning, _and if they're women._ Then..." The voice trailed off.

"From what I've seen just now, you're the type of person to shed blood without hesitation. And, one with a righteous mind."

"Then, what do you want. Though I already have an idea on what you are here for." The accomplished Hunter relaxed the steel of her weapon, returning it to a scabbard at her side, underneath the hunter's cloak.

Was she not cold in that clothing? Even with a covering cloak, she would still be chilly at this hour.

The blonde smiled a friendly grin. "I'm guessing that you still don't trust us completely. But, believe me, we eliminate the key sources of depravity in this land so the people can rest easy." Before long, her smile fell.

"Follow me, we have a hideout nearby. But be quick, we should get away from this scene." The transition to seriousness was a quick one as she gestured to the mess of bodies.

...

Suspicions were raised, though the Hunter passed it for later. Now, she chose to at least find out what this girl had planned, and if it was an elaborate set-up to take advantage of her, she'll simply kill off this girl _and_ her friend, and escape into the night. Many a time, Maria has encountered the name 'Night Raid', and depending on who was talking, thoughts varied greatly.

Those who supported them, and those who opposed them were on very different walks of life. The poor who praised them only spoke of their name with gratitude to last a lifetime, while nobles would spit the title in disdain, holding nothing but profanities for the 'murderers'.

Details of information aligned.

A little known fact, is that to know a country or a collective well, one must seek the words of the oppressed and ruined. Those with influence will resort to heinous actions to ascend themselves, or to retain their position. Meanwhile those leading marginalized, meagre lives are those who suffer under the rule of the selfish, and know the true face of humanity.

The twisted face of human desire under the decorated mask of publicity that is revealed only to those equal to dirt.

Leone lead forward, and Maria followed behind through the empty moonlight-filled streets of the Capital towards her 'hideout'. The brisk clicking of their heels went interrupted.

"Keep your head down. And don't look up." The girl raised the hood of her outfit over her head.

So this is when they snatch her.

She'd surprise them, then. Lowering her head, Maria gripped her hand on the hilt of her Rakuyo, waiting for the perpetrator, continuing ahead in doing so.

Another set of footsteps could be heard approaching from the front.

Eventually, it was discovered that the footsteps simply disappeared behind, and Leone beckoned the 'okay'.

Even though she felt that whomever that was had noticed her.

"Sorry, that's someone we don't want seeing our faces at all." Leone looked at her from the side. "That's one of the General's captains."

"The Capital's Blade of Judgement, they call him." Leone looked ahead, mouthing off to herself _. "I thought he was supposed to be in the south..."_

"He's got some great experience as a fighter...and now that I think about it..." She caught the attention of the Hunter. "Don't worry about it."

She was about to say something about Maria that was similar to the Capital's blade.

* * *

 **Ive finally dug myself up from all this educational bs ive been drowning in for the last X months.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunt the departure

**A gentle candle goverened a meeting.**

 **#**

"Name's Raba, nice to meet."

In the night, Maria followed the woman into a familiar bookshop, where upon entering, a bookshelf receded to reveal a secret passage after it was tinkered with by Leone.

She eyed the peculiar boy with an even peculiar eye.

Draped in green clothing, and with green goggles for reasons unknown strung upon his forehead, the boy in green gave a friendly smile.

But even then, did Maria remain on guard, for deceit was commonplace in the hearts of mankind.

"Ehh.." The boy's smile went crooked. And the blonde laughed.

"Don't worry, she's just a little cautious, that's it. But more importantly, Raba..." Leone took a spot on one of the two couches. "One of Esdese's captains has appeared in the Capital."

Sitting himself on the opposite, Raba took attention to her.

"Which one? And isn't she still south?"

"That's what I thought. Anyway..."

"It's the 'Capital's Holy Blade of Judgement'. We just ran into him a while ago, luckily, he didn't notice us." She put her junior's sudden worry to rest.

Maria felt herself writhe a little.

Due to instincts, she had not been able to sneak a glance at who exactly this person who was the 'Holy Blade of Judgement'.

"Giildes, then..."

"Yep, its him."

Maria loosened her tenseness.

"...then the slums will be..." Raba fell silent after that.

"Tch...damnit."

A moment of silence passed.

"But...doesn't this feel a little strange? Ehhrm." The boy awkwardly said, and his senior gave a sly laugh. "Yeah. Come on, for the time being, we have a new recruit with us. Remember our scouting at the colosseum? This is one of the victors."

"Ooh! I remember now! You were one of the two that defeated the Apeman! Man, it feels nice to have someone as skilled as you on board." The green-wearing man said happily, just as he was about to get grabbed.

"Oi, are you saying that everyone is crap in the group? Just what would boss think if she heard you say that, you runt!"

"Aach- please, nee-san, don't choke me, ow-ow-ow stop scraping my head with your knuckles!"

The 'recruit' stirred, and stared towards the carpet.

"You are right." Maria said towards them.

"Eh?"

"She has already told me, that your cause is to cleanse humanity of it's foul bestiality, and it's sources."

"It is secretive, is it not? To never be mentioned within history after your duty is done, nay, not even a word be scribed of your existence, especially your methods."

 _"Unlike me, you advocate for the good of mankind..."_

"Eh..." The two members began to wonder where Maria was going with her words.

"But my path is my own, and I must uncover the mysteries that have seeped from a place that is not meant to exist..."

 _"And destroy them before their blood can circulate and rituals take place."_

"M-Maria, what do you mean?" Both Raba and Leone sat down patiently to get an answer.

"Condolences, but this is a matter..."

"Of which I believe you should not be apprised of."

This was the task of a Hunter.

"But. My trust is that you will save humanity from itself, by tearing out the infection. The truth of our kind is no secret, merely peer long into the night and witness it's terrors."

"My duty is far too weighty for the baseless human mind, without Insight." She met yellow eyes.

"I understand, Maria." The blonde woman said with a mix of understanding and seriousness.

"Eh, we do?" But Raba turned his head in surprise.

"It is a task I must foretake, as it is my own burden..."

 _"...as well as my penance."_ Continuing about her duty, Maria made an obvious decision.

"It is my shame that I cannot join you. I would have liked to cleanse humanity from itself before it reached this point." She referenced a realm of horrors.

If it were not for her pre-occupations, then the Old Hunter would have rejoiced at joining a faction such as Night Raid.

That is, if they were what they said they were.

Leone and Raba were in surprise and shock as to why somebody as talented as Maria would not be able to join Night Raid. Surely she sees the darkness in the Capital?

But the two assassins knew what had happened, as they had experienced the feeling before.

When your soul is set in stone about what to do, that nothing will deter your actions.

But, Maria was not done.

"However, the places I must go in my duty, may very well be a place where our paths will cross. In such a case. . . I ask for your support, rather than your wrath, if possible."

"From what it sounds, Maria, our goals are similar. To protect the remaining flowers of humanity from withering, by cutting into the darkness that seeks to deflower it's purity."

Now it was Maria's turn to look surprised. She had gathered that the blonde wasn't one for deep understanding, yet...this.

"Exactly." A slight smile settled on her lips.

"Uhm, Leon-"

"Shh!"

"Ouch..."

For the first time since childhood, she laughed the way a woman should.

"N-fu."

* * *

 **The night and it's dark had long since settled into the sky.**

 **#**

"Well, Maria. It was good knowing you for a short time, and... Good luck with your duty, whatever it is."

Inside the bookstore that Night Raid used as a base within enemy territory, the time for goodbyes was now.

"Yes, Leone, though it was short...I am reminded of why I must undertake this duty."

One looked with friendliness, the other with comfort.

There was a third-wheeler, however.

"Uhh. Bye."

He started to leak tears when the Hunter didn't even look at him.

"Eh,What the heck-"

"Agh?"

Before Maria knew what was happening, she could feel the warmth of the blonde woman in a tight hug.

"Maybe when we've finished our separate duties, we can meet?"

"I-if you'd like."

But Maria doubted she would ever finish her task.

"Really, we've just met today, but I've feel like I made a friend for life. Don't go dying on me now, Maria." Leone said as she released the Old Hunter from an unfamiliar gesture, before wiping her eyes.

"Y-you as well..."

"Take this as well, someone told me you liked this one..."  
"Go on, Raba."

The green boy held out a small book.

"How did you know?" Maria asked in surprise towards the teen with goggles.

What had been given to her, was the novel she had been interested in that was at the front of the store, about someone called an 'Abysswalker'.

"I-I had a feeling, and this is a good one as well."

"Hehe." Leone laughed as the Hunter slightly smiled.

"Goodbye." Raba said to her.  
"I'll see you soon, Maria." Leone bid a last farewell that the Hunter returned.


End file.
